In the prior art, exhaust nozzle constructions having thrust reversing capability generally use pivoted flaps or clamshells to block axial flow within a duct and have doors in the nacelle or engine case to direct exhaust gases forwardly to provide reverse thrust.
This invention relates to variable area exhaust nozzles and more particularly to such exhaust nozzles which also have thrust vectoring, thrust reversing, and thrust modulation capabilities. A two-dimensional nozzle having convergent and divergent flaps is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,858,668 and 2,880,575.